The Human with a Chitauri pet
by 000Diana000
Summary: Somehow a Chitauri ends up on earth before the rest and becomes a human's pet. It's just something I've barely convinced myself to post, but here it is. One-shot.


**I was trying to write the next chapter for 'Keep trying', but somehow I ended up writing this instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

I chased after the yellow cab, but I've lost it. Damn. I hate cab thieves. I looked at the watch on my left hand. 8:23. Great. I was going to be late. Unless…No, don't think about it. You can't let people see him. He can't help you. I had to go all the way to the work by foot. I sighed and started, not bothering to run. It wouldn't get me anywhere in the crowded streets of Manhattan.

I looked up when the sun darkened, almost starting to curse the weather, but it wasn't a cloud. I t was a portal and through it, I saw coming down..I gasped. Hundreds and hundreds of creatures looking exactly like Chi. I stood frozen in place as people all around me ran and hid from the things. I should have known Chi's family was going to come for him. I should have known better than to think he was the only one of his kind. I turned around and ran back home. I had to tell him.

I entered the house happy that my family wasn't home to question me why wasn't I at work. I threw my rucksack on the couch and headed towards the basement door. Before stepping down the wooden stairs, I turned on the lights, though Chi didn't like it. I stopped and concentrated trying to hear something, anything to tell me he was still there. Nothing. Concerned I ran down the stairs and stopped when I reached the basement.

"Chi? It's me, boy" I tried to coax him from his hiding spot, not wanting to believe he would just leave like that.

A noise caught my attention and I walked further in the room to see Chi hiding under the stairs. I thought him that in case someone would come down here.

The alien stepped forward and tilted his head in confusion. At first it had been hard to understand him by expressions only (well not as much expressions as movements of his head), but I caught up quickly. A fact that both of us had been grateful of.

"No, you don't have to take me to work. We've talked about this." Chi almost nodded. "There's something you should see, though. Outside" I clarified

I walked up the stairs, Chi right behind me. I stopped at the last step and looked around to make sure none of my family members came home. No one was in sight. Good. Being outside with aliens and the police probably trying to shoot them wasn't a good thing. Chitauri hadn't been happy when I had tried to knock him out when I first met him.

I walked up to the front door and raised a hand to open it, but thought better of it. Instead I went to the window and drew the curtain open for Chi to see through. At first he looked at the street and the houses on the other side of it. It took him a few seconds to notice the big hole in the sky. But when he did he jumped back, almost scared, though I doubted he could be scared, being a human emotion as far as I know and all that…

After jumping back and almost falling on the ground, Chi returned to the window again.

"I knew you couldn't be the only one" I admitted smugly and Chi would have scoffed at me had he been human. I hadn't actually asked Chi whether he was the only one or not and he hadn't told me anything either. That made me suspicious at first and I chased him away from my house every time he got close to it. After a while I gave up and somehow he ended up sleeping and staying in my basement.

All that I had got out of him was the fact that he didn't like how the word 'it' sounded when I tried to record what I knew about him. Though he didn't really mind 'she', I got used to 'he'. Another interesting fact I had learned was that he understood me, so I tried to find out his name, reciting the whole alphabet until I discovered that the first letter of his name was 'C'.

"Did they come for you?" I asked myself mostly before turning on the TV. All over the news was plastered the face of a black haired guy with a horn helmet.

"Did he come for you?" I asked Chi who was still looking at the portal.

_"Iron man, Captain America, the Hulk and three others of which we know nothing about yet have been seen fighting the aliens. Does the Earth finally have a team of defenders?"_

There was footage of Iron Man blasting some aliens and I cringed. They all looked the same as Chi.

Speaking of, Chi was now staring at the door.

"I can't let you out. They're going to kill you" I told him.

He then started to hit the door to make his point.

"I won't." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

I yelped as Chi blasted a hole in the door with the laser gun he always carried at him. Obviously I had never seen him use it before nor had I known that it was a laser gun. He left and didn't look back.

After battling with myself and managing to convince myself not to run after Chi, the fact that Tony Stark almost died when he flew that nuke through the portal and that all the Chitauri dropped dead not too long afterwards I started crying.

I knew I should have chosen my pet more wisely.


End file.
